


[podfic] A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: norsekink, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18845) by cradle_song. 



> Ok, so here is my [personal favorite of 2012](http://sly-hostetter.dreamwidth.org/155916.html).
> 
> I've re-recorded this title three times, spent about two and a half hours editing it and creating podfic covers (of which there are two versions, lol). This podfic is one of my most labor intensive, final run time to actual time spent in production, I think. BUT, it's also one of my best, so I hope you enjoy listening as much as I enjoyed creating it. :)
> 
> I recorded this wonderful little ficlet using some of the audio from the Marvel short "A Funny Thing Happened On the Way to Thor's Hammer." I was ridiculously happy to find that someone had written my head!cannon of Clint sleeping in the backseat while Phil is being all BAMF and had a blast recording this little ficlet. :D

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:04:15 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/A%20Funny%20Thing%20Happened%20on%20the%20Way%20to%20Thor%27s%20Hammer.mp3) | **Size:** 4.16 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/Avengers/A%20Funny%20Thing%20Happened%20on%20the%20Way%20to%20Thor%27s%20Hammer.m4b) | **Size:** 4.8 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
